


Threefold Law

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Body Inflation, Bondage, Cum Inflation, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm Going to Hell, Krogan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pop-Goes-The-Turian, Popping, Requested, S&M, Spitroasting (kinda), Turian, Yaoi, belly inflation, bursting, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidonis meets retribution at the hands of a fellow prisoner after turning himself in to C-Sec. Features spitroasting (sorta), more body inflation, graphic bursting and dubcon. (If you can even call it that.)</p><p>"Remember all, the rule of three: what you give comes back to thee."</p><p>For a friend of mine who encouraged me to have the guts to pop a character. Y'all know who you are.<br/>(word count is actually about 2805. there's two versions in here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GORE VERSION

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite easily the most hardcore thing I have EVER written. If you expect it to be cute and fluffy like my other stuff, prepare to be wrong. It's gonna be hard-hitting, brutal, and hopefully for some of you out there, arousing. 'Cause that's why I do this shit. Because nobody else will.
> 
> Enjoy, ya perverted fucks. 'Cause I'm going to hell, and after this, so will you.  
> :v
> 
> Shoutout to Akiro for collaborating with me on this one. You're the best, fam.
> 
> PS: if you want a clean-pop version, check the next chapter.

//////////////////////////////////  
Sidonis sat quietly in his cell, among the chaos of the prison. His door was wide open, as was that of everyone else in the facility. His was the only one with an occupant.

The prison that held him for his crimes against Garrus Vakarian’s team had suffered a riot, leaving many guards dead. He stayed behind, because he figured the riot would fail and those involved would be punished. He didn’t want any part of that. So he stayed behind. The riot succeeded without him, however. No doubt that C-Sec would arrive any moment to clean up the mess and wrangle up as many of the escapees as they could.

Sidonis sat cross-legged in his rubber prison outfit, which fit to his curves and locked onto his body at the neck, wrists and ankles with bulky, metal shackles to prevent removal without either a key or a plasma torch. Tearing or damaging the suit intentionally was punishable by a day of solitary, in the nude, until it could be repaired. He simply meditated, reflected on his life and his choices, as one is intended to do in a penitentiary. The cell block was quiet, a perfect setting for his current activities.

And then, footsteps broke the silence. Deep, heavy, thumping. Likely belonged to a krogan or an elcor. But there weren’t any elcor here. The sound broke the turian out of his trance. There were no krogan guards in the prison. Not that he’d seen anyways. Which meant that this was a prisoner. A krogan prisoner was headed down his hallway, and his door was wide open.

Sidonis’s mind raced. He needed to hide, somewhere, somehow. He eventually elected to hide in a corner, and throw his blanket and pillow on top of himself, and hope the krogan didn’t notice.

Just outside the hall, the heavily-built krogan lumbered along. A large fellow, he was rather young for a krogan. More malignant than Sidonis, he had stayed behind during the riot only to see if anyone would hang around. One more score would be more than worth it.

His suit was similar to Sidonis’s, but lacked a collar lock, instead opting to cover the head completely, leaving lenses for the eyes and breathing holes, and sufficient space for full head movement. The rest was form-fitting, and showed off his large, semi-unsheathed package and gratuitous quad. He had snagged a pistol and stun rod from a guard’s body in another cell,

He hadn’t had any luck finding prey until this block. He smelled turian blood, and he knew it. The scent grew stronger as he walked down the hall, and he eventually started looking in the cells.

The beds in the cells were all undisturbed, except for one. The one where the scent was strongest. He chuckled to himself. He had heard him coming and tried to hide. Cute. He walked in the cell, and threw off the pillow and blanket, levelling the high-powered pistol at the turian’s head. As he did, he recognized his face. Lantar Sidonis. Arrested for murder, illegally hiring the service of an assassin, and laundering. He had betrayed his squad, the one that included the krogan’s brother. Oh, MAN, this was going to be fun.

Fuck, thought Sidonis. He fucking found me. What do I do?? Think, Lantar, think!!

Before Sidonis could finish thinking, the towering alien spoke.

“If you don’t want three slugs from this thing implanted firmly into your flimsy skull”, droned the krogan, “you’re gonna come with me and not say a word.”

Sidonis shook. He had no idea what the krogan would do to him, if he was gonna kill him, or worse. Of course, having no weapon or biotics of his own to speak of, he was in no position to argue. He raised his hands, and slowly got up from the ground.

“Very good,” said the krogan. He pointed to the open cell doorway, and Sidonis followed, keeping his arms raised in submission.

“Where are you taking me?” asked Sidonis, his subvocal taking on a waver.  
“To somewhere where I can show you what happens when you mess with my family.”

A shiver ran down Sidonis’s spine. Family?? What? He didn’t mean… in his squad, did he? What else could he mean?!? His instincts told him to run, but his mind told him that doing so would ascertain his death. So he kept walking with the krogan, down the hall and eventually into the shower room.

A few bodies littered the shower room, one guard and two prisoners, a human, a salarian and a turian respectively. The krogan decided to take Sidonis to the other side, where it was clean. He pushed him on the head with his gun, having him stand directly underneath one of the showerheads.

The showerheads had hoses that connected them to the prison’s plumbing system. To combat the use of the hoses for strangling, they delivered an electrical current at the push of a button from a guard, so that both the strangler and the stranglee would be electrocuted and the whole block knew what was going on as it ran to other inmates from the water.

“Get on your knees,” said the krogan, pointing to the ground with his weapon. Sidonis obeyed, and put his hands behind his head.

“Look, if you’re going to kill me, just do it already!” Sidonis pleaded. Fuck, he knew he deserved to die for his crimes. What was this crazy bastard planning??

“Kill you?” The krogan laughed menacingly. “No, no. I’m gonna have a bit of fun with you.”

Sidonis gulped. He knew exactly what he meant. The krogan laughed again, before walking over to look Sidonis in the eye.

“But, of course, I ain’t no rapist. If you want, you can get up and leave right now. It’ll be just as fun chasing you down.” He smiled from ear to ear.

“Or, you can be a nice little cocksleeve and let me do whatever I want. You choose. Clock is ticking.”

Sidonis sighed. “And if I stay, and do what you want, you’ll let me live?”

“I mean, I have no intentions of killing you during the process, but I can’t make guarantees that you won’t die by accident. Hell, best case scenario, you might even enjoy it.” His voice deepened. “But if you leave, I’m going to chase you down. And remember, I can smell you a mile away.” His eyes glowed blue, demonstrating biotic power.

Sidonis inhaled sharply through the nose, the turian throwing his hands on the ground as he let out the breath. “Okay. I consent.”

The krogan grabbed his shoulders, lifting him up from the ground. “Good to hear.”

His eyes glowed blue yet again, and blue orbs appeared around Sidonis’s wrists and ankles, holding him in place and moving him to the height of the krogan’s massive cock, rotating him so his mouth was just underneath the showerhead.

The krogan stepped over Sidonis, reaching to grab the showerhead. With four massive fingers, he tore the head directly from the shower hose, stripping the threading. Had the facility had power, the wires inside would have been live. But the generators were destroyed in the riot.

Sidonis remained quiet, sure that making a remark would decrease his chances of surviving this. The krogan took his razor-sharp claw, and poked a hole in his suit, dragging it upwards like a zipper, until his giant, fully-erect bright-orange length practically flew out of the suit. He then grabbed Sidonis’s thigh, and ripped a similarly-sized hole in his suit, leaving his tight ass on display.

Grabbing the hose once again, he lowered it into Sidonis’s mouth. He struggled briefly, and his plates showed his fear, but he accepted the hose. The krogan held it in place with another small biotic field, ensuring he couldn’t spit it out. He forced the hose down Sidonis’s esophagus, ensuring he wouldn’t drown and eliciting choking sounds from the bound turian, and then turned on the shower, causing water to rush down Sidonis’s throat and into his flat stomach.

Sidonis grunted confusion as the warm, filtered water began to force its way into him. He didn’t have to do much work of swallowing the water, as the position of the hose did that for him. A wave of nausea hit the turian, signalling that his stomach was starting to get full, but the sensation passed with time. He tried to spit out the hose, ask what the krogan was doing, but to no avail. It didn’t matter what he was doing. Sidonis was going to be subjected to it.

The krogan chuckled evilly, laying a hand on the turian’s stomach, feeling it rise as it began to stretch to accommodate the water. The sensation made his cock throb, and he moved to Sidonis’s ass, sticking his fingers inside and stretching it out, with a moan and muffled cry from the turian. He then grabbed on to both of his legs, and put the tip of his manhood between his legs. He stood his ground, and moved the biotic fields applied to the turian to slowly force his ass overtop of the krogan’s length. His lower abdomen bulged with his meaty tip.

Sidonis shrieked in pain as the krogan penetrated his tight pucker.  
“Jeez, bitch, you’re fuckin’ tight. You never get dick before?” He grunted as he hilted.

The turian shook his head.

“Well shit, I’m deliverin’ a once in a lifetime experience, Sidonis. Best you enjoy it.”

Sidonis could only groan around the hose and biotic field. His stomach started to bloat with water, as it gushed into his stomach and through to his intestinal tract. His previously toned body was now convex and dome-shaped. He shrieked again as the krogan slowly pulled back his monstrous cock, he ensured to leave nothing but the tip within his virgin crack before he rammed himself right back in. 

“Unf…. God damn, loosen up, you’re gonna snap me in two…” he chuckled. 

Sidonis almost laughed despite himself. He wasn’t sure if something in the water was starting to get to him, or if he had finally gone mad. His belly now bulged out much farther than intended, and his stomach began to ache from the building pressure. He would say felt like a living water balloon, if it weren’t for the length buried at least a foot and a half or so inside him.

As Sidonis continued to expand, the krogan began another thrust, repeating the same cycle as before, except this time, Poor Sidonis’s succumbing asshole allowed the krogan’s monster 18 incher to smack right through and plant itself, almost comfortably balls deep.

“Uughnn.. Good boy.. That’s it…” the krogan moaned, rubbing his meaty hands against Sidonis’s huge, distended tummy. It had now grown to roughly the size of a beach ball, the strain evident on both the taut skin of his belly, and the pained expression on his face, his browplates and mandibles pressed together in a tight wince. He breathed heavily through his nostrils, a sharp stabbing sensation running through his torso. 

“What’s the matter, getting a little tight for ya?” The krogan chuckled as he picked up speed. This time, with no break between the thrusts, he began a solid rhythm. Their scaly bodies met and smacked, Sidonis’s belly jiggled with each thrust, the water in him sloshing about, and all Sidonis could do was squirm and struggle, in a desperate attempt to accommodate the combined intrusions. To Sidonis, it was confusing, he was clearly in sharp pain yet he found himself fully erected, even leaking precum on the rubber suit. His throbbing length found its way to the hole in his suit, flicking out and spraying a small gush of pre on the krogan’s chest.

Sidonis’s abdomen continued to grow bigger and rounder, as the krogan thrusted faster and deeper. Sidonis released all the gurgled cries he could in a mixture of pleasure and pain, unsure as to what he should be feeling. His skin stretched even tighter, the seams of his suit beginning to strain, and a stitch finally snapped with a pop, providing a small glimpse of his ballooning belly. The krogan leaked in Sidonis, at least a half a litre of precum inflating him even further in an instant.

The turian began to doubt how much more he could hold. His tummy had grown to an impressive but painful 4 feet in diameter, towering near the top of the krogan’s head. His skin had taken a similar shine as the rubber catsuit failing before his eyes. Nevertheless, the krogan continued to fuck him, moaning and growling in ecstasy at how hot he found his living sex toy, willing and ready to do whatever it took for his own life.

The ecstasy began to fade from Sidonis as the pain in his abdomen grew even more intense, his belly swelling out a further inch with every passing moment. Water spread down his body and into his cock, causing it to become tight and expand as well, growing in width from 1.5” to an easy 3, gaining another two inches in length. Sidonis began to cry out around the hose, begging the krogan to turn off the pump.

The krogan ignored his cries, instead turning the showerhead onto full blast as Sidonis screamed. The krogan thrust harder and harder, turned on further by Sidonis’s cries. He shrieked in agony as he began to balloon out even faster, his massive 6’ belly causing his catsuit to fail completely, ripping from the sides and showing off his impressively bloated abdomen. His belly had become translucent and slightly blue, the blood pumping through his vessels faster and faster as the krogan had his way with him. He continued to expand, his suit pushing to the side to let his whole girth through. His cock was now so large and waterlogged that the krogan could rest his head on its tip as he plowed Sidonis.

“Fuck, I think you’re gonna explode soon,” moaned the krogan, still thrusting away, faster than ever.

Sidonis, in response, let out more screaming, pleading the krogan to stop the flow. He really did feel like he was about to burst like an overfilled balloon. That’s all he was to the krogan -- an overfilled balloon.

“Well, not before I come anyways…” promised the krogan, although to be honest, he didn’t really care.

He put his mouth on Sidonis’s head, and began to firmly blow, inflating him further with a satisfying gurgle. This caused Sidonis to moan, pleasure suddenly returning, in between screams. His stomach now a colossal 8’, it was now bigger than the krogan was tall.

The krogan bucked, feeling a climax coming on. He removed his cock completely from the turian, and slammed it back in full-force. Sidonis himself, had been waiting to release his own load for a good while, and hoped he didn’t pop before he had the chance. The krogan held the cum in his urethra, and gave one more firm blow into Sidonis’s tip.

This pushed the turian over the edge, causing him to cry out and spurt light-blue semen and water all over the krogan. The krogan let out a ferocious roar, and blew his massive load into the turian. The krogan blew volcanic loads, easily powering through Sidonis’s entire lower intestinal track. The krogan’s cum is nearly incompressible, thick like jelly. The addition of this thick fluid left Sidonis’s overinflated body unable to compensate any further, as his body finally reaches his limit. 

The krogan let go of his bondage, and Sidonis let out one final loud, unmuffled scream of intense agony, his cock attempting in vain to rid his body of the fluid, squirting it all over the krogan and the ceiling. The damage was done however, the krogan was coming too fast, and Sidonis’s belly exploded like a grenade as he hit the floor.

The krogan was knocked on his rear end as the tidal wave of water, turian and krogan semen, shrapnels of skin and blood hit him with immeasurable force, worthy of the title “explosion”. 

The krogan laid on the floor of the bathroom, the white walls stained blue with Sidonis’s blood. The bottom half of the turian lay at his feet, the other half cast across the room. He laid down, and basked in the afterglow of the experience.

When the authorities arrived, two hours earlier, they found the entire room stained, and the krogan fast asleep. They first assumed he was dead as well, but after confirming that he wasn’t, he was booked for the rape and murder of Lantar Sidonis, by way of guilty plea, and his sentence was extended from 100 years to life.

Not like it mattered much to the krogan, though. Riots are easy enough to incite.  
//////////////////////////////////


	2. CLEAN POP VERSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the same deal as before, without the gory ending. Sidonis still meets his end, but it's not nearly as graphic.

//////////////////////////////////  
Sidonis sat quietly in his cell, among the chaos of the prison. His door was wide open, as was that of everyone else in the facility. His was the only one with an occupant.

The prison that held him for his crimes against Garrus Vakarian’s team had suffered a riot, leaving many guards dead. He stayed behind, because he figured the riot would fail and those involved would be punished. He didn’t want any part of that. So he stayed behind. The riot succeeded without him, however. No doubt that C-Sec would arrive any moment to clean up the mess and wrangle up as many of the escapees as they could.

Sidonis sat cross-legged in his rubber prison outfit, which fit to his curves and locked onto his body at the neck, wrists and ankles with bulky, metal shackles to prevent removal without either a key or a plasma torch. Tearing or damaging the suit intentionally was punishable by a day of solitary, in the nude, until it could be repaired. He simply meditated, reflected on his life and his choices, as one is intended to do in a penitentiary. The cell block was quiet, a perfect setting for his current activities.

And then, footsteps broke the silence. Deep, heavy, thumping. Likely belonged to a krogan or an elcor. But there weren’t any elcor here. The sound broke the turian out of his trance. There were no krogan guards in the prison. Not that he’d seen anyways. Which meant that this was a prisoner. A krogan prisoner was headed down his hallway, and his door was wide open.

Sidonis’s mind raced. He needed to hide, somewhere, somehow. He eventually elected to hide in a corner, and throw his blanket and pillow on top of himself, and hope the krogan didn’t notice.

Just outside the hall, the heavily-built krogan lumbered along. A large fellow, he was rather young for a krogan. More malignant than Sidonis, he had stayed behind during the riot only to see if anyone would hang around. One more score would be more than worth it.

His suit was similar to Sidonis’s, but lacked a collar lock, instead opting to cover the head completely, leaving lenses for the eyes and breathing holes, and sufficient space for full head movement. The rest was form-fitting, and showed off his large, semi-unsheathed package and gratuitous quad. He had snagged a pistol and stun rod from a guard’s body in another cell,

He hadn’t had any luck finding prey until this block. He smelled turian blood, and he knew it. The scent grew stronger as he walked down the hall, and he eventually started looking in the cells.

The beds in the cells were all undisturbed, except for one. The one where the scent was strongest. He chuckled to himself. He had heard him coming and tried to hide. Cute. He walked in the cell, and threw off the pillow and blanket, levelling the high-powered pistol at the turian’s head. As he did, he recognized his face. Lantar Sidonis. Arrested for murder, illegally hiring the service of an assassin, and laundering. He had betrayed his squad, the one that included the krogan’s brother. Oh, MAN, this was going to be fun.

Fuck, thought Sidonis. He fucking found me. What do I do?? Think, Lantar, think!!

Before Sidonis could finish thinking, the towering alien spoke.

“If you don’t want three slugs from this thing implanted firmly into your flimsy skull”, droned the krogan, “you’re gonna come with me and not say a word.”

Sidonis shook. He had no idea what the krogan would do to him, if he was gonna kill him, or worse. Of course, having no weapon or biotics of his own to speak of, he was in no position to argue. He raised his hands, and slowly got up from the ground.

“Very good,” said the krogan. He pointed to the open cell doorway, and Sidonis followed, keeping his arms raised in submission.

“Where are you taking me?” asked Sidonis, his subvocal taking on a waver.  
“To somewhere where I can show you what happens when you mess with my family.”

A shiver ran down Sidonis’s spine. Family?? What? He didn’t mean… in his squad, did he? What else could he mean?!? His instincts told him to run, but his mind told him that doing so would ascertain his death. So he kept walking with the krogan, down the hall and eventually into the shower room.

A few bodies littered the shower room, one guard and two prisoners, a human, a salarian and a turian respectively. The krogan decided to take Sidonis to the other side, where it was clean. He pushed him on the head with his gun, having him stand directly underneath one of the showerheads.

The showerheads had hoses that connected them to the prison’s plumbing system. To combat the use of the hoses for strangling, they delivered an electrical current at the push of a button from a guard, so that both the strangler and the stranglee would be electrocuted and the whole block knew what was going on as it ran to other inmates from the water.

“Get on your knees,” said the krogan, pointing to the ground with his weapon. Sidonis obeyed, and put his hands behind his head.

“Look, if you’re going to kill me, just do it already!” Sidonis pleaded. Fuck, he knew he deserved to die for his crimes. What was this crazy bastard planning??

“Kill you?” The krogan laughed menacingly. “No, no. I’m gonna have a bit of fun with you.”

Sidonis gulped. He knew exactly what he meant. The krogan laughed again, before walking over to look Sidonis in the eye.

“But, of course, I ain’t no rapist. If you want, you can get up and leave right now. It’ll be just as fun chasing you down.” He smiled from ear to ear.

“Or, you can be a nice little cocksleeve and let me do whatever I want. You choose. Clock is ticking.”

Sidonis sighed. “And if I stay, and do what you want, you’ll let me live?”

“I mean, I have no intentions of killing you during the process, but I can’t make guarantees that you won’t die by accident. Hell, best case scenario, you might even enjoy it.” His voice deepened. “But if you leave, I’m going to chase you down. And remember, I can smell you a mile away.” His eyes glowed blue, demonstrating biotic power.

Sidonis inhaled sharply through the nose, the turian throwing his hands on the ground as he let out the breath. “Okay. I consent.”

The krogan grabbed his shoulders, lifting him up from the ground. “Good to hear.”

His eyes glowed blue yet again, and blue orbs appeared around Sidonis’s wrists and ankles, holding him in place and moving him to the height of the krogan’s massive cock, rotating him so his mouth was just underneath the showerhead.

The krogan stepped over Sidonis, reaching to grab the showerhead. With four massive fingers, he tore the head directly from the shower hose, stripping the threading. Had the facility had power, the wires inside would have been live. But the generators were destroyed in the riot.

Sidonis remained quiet, sure that making a remark would decrease his chances of surviving this. The krogan took his razor-sharp claw, and poked a hole in his suit, dragging it upwards like a zipper, until his giant, fully-erect bright-orange length practically flew out of the suit. He then grabbed Sidonis’s thigh, and ripped a similarly-sized hole in his suit, leaving his tight ass on display.

Grabbing the hose once again, he lowered it into Sidonis’s mouth. He struggled briefly, and his plates showed his fear, but he accepted the hose. The krogan held it in place with another small biotic field, ensuring he couldn’t spit it out. He forced the hose down Sidonis’s esophagus, ensuring he wouldn’t drown and eliciting choking sounds from the bound turian, and then turned on the shower, causing water to rush down Sidonis’s throat and into his flat stomach.

Sidonis grunted confusion as the warm, filtered water began to force its way into him. He didn’t have to do much work of swallowing the water, as the position of the hose did that for him. A wave of nausea hit the turian, signalling that his stomach was starting to get full, but the sensation passed with time. He tried to spit out the hose, ask what the krogan was doing, but to no avail. It didn’t matter what he was doing. Sidonis was going to be subjected to it.

The krogan chuckled evilly, laying a hand on the turian’s stomach, feeling it rise as it began to stretch to accommodate the water. The sensation made his cock throb, and he moved to Sidonis’s ass, sticking his fingers inside and stretching it out, with a moan and muffled cry from the turian. He then grabbed on to both of his legs, and put the tip of his manhood between his legs. He stood his ground, and moved the biotic fields applied to the turian to slowly force his ass overtop of the krogan’s length. His lower abdomen bulged with his meaty tip.

Sidonis shrieked in pain as the krogan penetrated his tight pucker.  
“Jeez, bitch, you’re fuckin’ tight. You never get dick before?” He grunted as he hilted.

The turian shook his head.

“Well shit, I’m deliverin’ a once in a lifetime experience, Sidonis. Best you enjoy it.”

Sidonis could only groan around the hose and biotic field. His stomach started to bloat with water, as it gushed into his stomach and through to his intestinal tract. His previously toned body was now convex and dome-shaped. He shrieked again as the krogan slowly pulled back his monstrous cock, he ensured to leave nothing but the tip within his virgin crack before he rammed himself right back in. 

“Unf…. God damn, loosen up, you’re gonna snap me in two…” he chuckled. 

Sidonis almost laughed despite himself. He wasn’t sure if something in the water was starting to get to him, or if he had finally gone mad. His belly now bulged out much farther than intended, and his stomach began to ache from the building pressure. He would say felt like a living water balloon, if it weren’t for the length buried at least a foot and a half or so inside him.

As Sidonis continued to expand, the krogan began another thrust, repeating the same cycle as before, except this time, Poor Sidonis’s succumbing asshole allowed the krogan’s monster 18 incher to smack right through and plant itself, almost comfortably balls deep.

“Uughnn.. Good boy.. That’s it…” the krogan moaned, rubbing his meaty hands against Sidonis’s huge, distended tummy. It had now grown to roughly the size of a beach ball, the strain evident on both the taut skin of his belly, and the pained expression on his face, his browplates and mandibles pressed together in a tight wince. He breathed heavily through his nostrils, a sharp stabbing sensation running through his torso. 

“What’s the matter, getting a little tight for ya?” The krogan chuckled as he picked up speed. This time, with no break between the thrusts, he began a solid rhythm. Their scaly bodies met and smacked, Sidonis’s belly jiggled with each thrust, the water in him sloshing about, and all Sidonis could do was squirm and struggle, in a desperate attempt to accommodate the combined intrusions. To Sidonis, it was confusing, he was clearly in sharp pain yet he found himself fully erected, even leaking precum on the rubber suit. His throbbing length found its way to the hole in his suit, flicking out and spraying a small gush of pre on the krogan’s chest.

Sidonis’s abdomen continued to grow bigger and rounder, as the krogan thrusted faster and deeper. Sidonis released all the gurgled cries he could in a mixture of pleasure and pain, unsure as to what he should be feeling. His skin stretched even tighter, the seams of his suit beginning to strain, and a stitch finally snapped with a pop, providing a small glimpse of his ballooning belly. The krogan leaked in Sidonis, at least a half a litre of precum inflating him even further in an instant.

The turian began to doubt how much more he could hold. His tummy had grown to an impressive but painful 4 feet in diameter, towering near the top of the krogan’s head. His skin had taken a similar shine as the rubber catsuit failing before his eyes. Nevertheless, the krogan continued to fuck him, moaning and growling in ecstasy at how hot he found his living sex toy, willing and ready to do whatever it took for his own life.

The ecstasy began to fade from Sidonis as the pain in his abdomen grew even more intense, his belly swelling out a further inch with every passing moment. Water spread down his body and into his cock, causing it to become tight and expand as well, growing in width from 1.5” to an easy 3, gaining another two inches in length. Sidonis began to cry out around the hose, begging the krogan to turn off the pump.

The krogan ignored his cries, instead turning the showerhead onto full blast as Sidonis screamed. The krogan thrust harder and harder, turned on further by Sidonis’s cries. He shrieked in agony as he began to balloon out even faster, his massive 6’ belly causing his catsuit to fail completely, ripping from the sides and showing off his impressively bloated abdomen. His belly had become translucent and slightly blue, the blood pumping through his vessels faster and faster as the krogan had his way with him. He continued to expand, his suit pushing to the side to let his whole girth through. His cock was now so large and waterlogged that the krogan could rest his head on its tip as he plowed Sidonis.

“Fuck, I think you’re gonna explode soon,” moaned the krogan, still thrusting away, faster than ever.

Sidonis, in response, let out more screaming, pleading the krogan to stop the flow. He really did feel like he was about to burst like an overfilled balloon. That’s all he was to the krogan -- an overfilled balloon.

“Well, not before I come anyways…” promised the krogan, although to be honest, he didn’t really care.

He put his mouth on Sidonis’s head, and began to firmly blow, inflating him further with a satisfying gurgle. This caused Sidonis to moan, pleasure suddenly returning, in between screams. His stomach now a colossal 8’, it was now bigger than the krogan was tall.

The krogan bucked, feeling a climax coming on. He removed his cock completely from the turian, and slammed it back in full-force. Sidonis himself, had been waiting to release his own load for a good while, and hoped he didn’t pop before he had the chance. The krogan held the cum in his urethra, and gave one more firm blow into Sidonis’s tip.

This pushed the turian over the edge, causing him to cry out and spurt light-blue semen and water all over the krogan. The krogan let out a ferocious roar, and blew his massive load into the turian. The krogan blew volcanic loads, easily powering through Sidonis’s entire lower intestinal track. The krogan’s cum is nearly incompressible, thick like jelly. The addition of this thick fluid left Sidonis’s overinflated body unable to compensate any further, as his body finally reaches his limit. 

The krogan let go of his bondage, and Sidonis let out one final loud, unmuffled scream of intense agony, his cock attempting in vain to rid his body of the fluid, squirting it all over the krogan and the ceiling. The damage was done however, the krogan was coming too fast, and Sidonis’s belly exploded like a grenade as he hit the floor.

The krogan was knocked on his rear end as the tidal wave of water, turian and krogan semen hit him with immeasurable force, worthy of the title “explosion”. 

The krogan laid on the floor of the bathroom, the white walls stained a muddy brown with Sidonis’s and his cum. The turian was nowhere to be found, as if he had vanished into thin air. He laid down, and basked in the afterglow of the experience.

When the authorities arrived, two hours earlier, they found the entire room stained, and the krogan fast asleep. They first assumed he was dead as well, but after confirming that he wasn’t, he was booked for the rape and murder of Lantar Sidonis, by way of guilty plea, and his sentence was extended from 100 years to life.

Not like it mattered much to the krogan, though. Riots are easy enough to incite.  
//////////////////////////////////

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was WAY too much fun to write! Akiro's help was invaluable, without them this beast wouldn't be nearly as kickass, if it ever got finished at all.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this thing, ya weirdos. Especially you, requester.  
> You know who you are.
> 
> (hah. weirdos. like i'm one to talk. X3)


End file.
